Supreme Spider-Man: X-Men Years
by Mezazra
Summary: So during Peter Parker's Sophomore and Junior years in highschool Spider-Man finds himself attending the Xavier Academy. While he's there he helps them out a lot. Also he helps his girlfriend Liz Allan adjust to finding out she's a mutant who can control fire. On top of that the Big Man is in the middle of a war with the mysterious Kingpin. Plus there's a Black Cat and Green Goblin


**Okay readers don't expect anything more from this for about three months since I'll be focusing on annuals for the next three months but I'm posting this to let you all know that SSM year one has two chapters left but you all knew that. The first will come out before 2018 is over that said i decided since I'm like an actual year behind my timetable for SSM I'll be running both this story Supreme Spider-Man: X-Men years and Supreme Spider-Man: Gotham Knights concurrently. So yeah the planned schedule is one per month alternating which story i work on. This excludes cliffhangers and such obviously. So here's a little from after the brotherhood's invasion of the X Mansion. That said please enjoy this stories teaser. I reiterate you won't get anymore until at least three months are up. Without further delay.**

The Xmen had lost in spectacular fashion. Mystique had infiltrated them and left their defense useless against Magneto's invasion.

The Spectacular Spider-Man had found himself in a particular no win situation where he ended up knocked unconscious. Eventually he was coming to the waking world and the first thing he heard was Mystique's voice. From what he could gather she was taunting the downed X-Men.

Sabertooth had caught Peter stirring and pounced on him immediately to keep him restrained.

"What should we do with him and the rest?"

Turning she walked right up to Peter's face and her face had nothing but contempt on it. But then for the briefest of moments there was something else there. Something Peter couldn't quite place. It vanished and her entire look was replaced with one of amusement.

"For starters we can't kill him."

"And why the hell not!" Sabretooth bellowed "It would be so easy for me to snap his neck right now."

"And it would be even easier for me to impale you with one of my knifes, Creed. Don't tell me you're still that much of an idiot. Spider-Man is the world's first superhero with him comes attention. Right now we are still building and gathering our mutant brothers and sisters. Killing him would bring unwanted attention. This is the same guy that held his own against the Juggernaut for an entire hour alone. The same person that beat the Hulk one on one. If we're being honest with ourselves i think us knocking him out was just pure luck."

"Will you get to the fucking point already!"

"I deduced that before he was knocked unconscious he took out approximately 72 mutants including class 4s before he was taken out so the fucking point is i think he's playing possum right now and waiting for something and the first chance he gets he's going to knock you out and-"

Just then Rogue walked into the area the brotherhood were keeping the X Mansion inhabitants. She had on Peter's black symbiote which ,since putting it on, allowed her to touch people. So seeing her mother for the first time in a while Rogue immediately enveloped her in a hug. The first they had ever been able to have in their lives. For a moment Mystique smiled simply holding her and Irene's daughter made her happier than anything else in the world. Having Peter Parker safe and nearby made it even better for her all things considered.

However when she closed her eyes Peter took that moment to strike. He slammed his head backwards against Sabertooth's face knocking him out in an instant before he started blitzing the remaining hostile mutants in the area. By the time Mystique and Rogue opened their eyes their entire entourage had been dealt with.

For her part Mystique turned slowly and walked towards Spider-Man. Clearly she wasn't trying to be hostile so Peter allowed her to get closer.

"Do you know why Xavier and his men lost today. It's because they're a family. Family is always a good thing" As she said that she placed both her hands on Spider-Man's shoulders. Almost like she wanted to bring him into a hug but was struggling not to. She was looking him directly in his lenses when she continued. "But families are small and intimate. In order to fight the homo sapien threat we're going to need an army. Armies are not small ,though their units are intimate, they as a whole are not. Spider-Man i knew Richard and Mary Parker." Obviously that got Peter's attention

"They were good friends. So tell Peter Parker he has nothing to worry about. i won't rest until i have him safely by my side. i won't rest until _you_ are one of our Generals in the wars to come."

His Spidersense never went off as Mystique activated her stolen shield tech and sent thousands of volts of electricity cascading over Peter knocking him out once again.

Crouching down Mystique actually placed a kiss on Spider-Man's forehead ,though Rogue didn't see that part, next she lifted up Spider-Man's mask a little exposing his skin.

"Siphon off some of his powers so you can carry the others to the rendezvous point."

Rogue's reaction was to let the Black Symbiote cascade over her. It gave her an appearance like Mystique except she had black skin instead of blue.

"No need." With that she picked up Sabertooth as if he weighed nothing at all. She then began carrying the unconcious man to the nearby plane.

 **I wonder why the black symbiote is with rogue before venom is a thing. They both drain life force energy. I wonder what Mezazra could be planning. And why was this released Christmas Eve. And does he have something up his sleeve for Christmas Day?**


End file.
